moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard of Oz (2019 non musical reboot)
The Wizard of Oz is to be an upcoming non musical reboot of the original classic 1939 movie of the exact same title, starring Lily James, Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Adam Sandler, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Emily Blunt, Helena Bonham Carter, John Cleese, Danny Woodburn, Warwick Davis, Peter Dinklage, Selene Luna, Patty Maloney, Bridget Powers, Verne Troyer, Deep Roy, Jim Carrey, Alec Baldwin, Zach Galifianakis, Russell Crowe, Mila Kunis, Hugh Jackman, Amanda Seyfried, Kevin Spacey, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Bennedict Cumberbatch, Ben Stiller, David Bradley and Jim Parsons. Also starring the flying monkey sound effects from Dan Castellaneta and Frank Welker. It's to be put in movie theaters on May 17, 2019. '' Plot Summary A young Kansas farm girl named Dorothy Gale (portrayed by Lily James) and her puppy dog, Toto are blown away to the land of Oz in a cyclone, but they're trying to find some ways to get back home to Kansas right away. She meets the Munchkin Mayor (portrayed by Danny Woodburn), the Munchkin Coroner (portrayed by Warwick Davis), the other Munchkins (portrayed by Peter Dinklage, Selene Luna, Patty Maloney, Bridget Powers, Verne Troyer and Deep Roy), then she meets Glinda, the good witch of the south (portrayed by Emily Blunt), then along the way, she meets up with the Scarecrow (portrayed by Adam Sandler), the Tin Woodsman (portrayed by Nathan Lane) and the Cowardly Lion (portrayed by Jack Black) on their way to the Emerald City to see the Wizard (portrayed by John Cleese). However, they must kill off the Wicked Witch of the West (portrayed by Helena Bonham Carter) and release the Winkie Guards (portrayed by Kevin Spacey, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Bennedict Cumberbatch, Ben Stiller, David Bradley and Jim Parsons) from being enslaved by her evil magic powers. Live Cast Members * Lily James as Dorothy Gale * Meryl Streep as Aunt Em * Robert De Niro as Uncle Henry * Adam Sandler as Hank/the Scarecrow * Nathan Lane as Harvey/the Tin Woodsman * Jack Black as James/the Cowardly Lion * Emily Blunt as Glinda, the good witch of the south * Helena Bonham Carter as the Wicked Witch of the West * John Cleese as the Wizard * Danny Woodburn as the Munchkin Mayor * Warwick Davis as the Munchkin Coroner * Peter Dinklage, Selene Luna, Patty Maloney, Bridget Powers, Verne Troyer and Deep Roy as various male and female Munchkins * Jim Carrey as the Emerald City Doorman * Alec Baldwin as the Emerald City Guard * Zach Galifianakis as the Emerald City Cabby * Russell Crowe as Emerald City Citizen Number 1 * Mila Kunis as Emerald City Citizen Number 2 * Hugh Jackman as Emerald City Citizen Number 3 * Amanda Seyfried as Emerald City Citizen Number 4 * Kevin Spacey as the Winkie Guard Captain * Elijah Wood as Winkie Guard Number 1 * Sean Astin as Winkie Guard Number 2 * Bennedict Cumberbatch as Winkie Guard Number 3 * Ben Stiller as Winkie Guard Number 4 * David Bradley as Winkie Guard Number 5 * Jim Parsons as Nikko, the Flying Monkey Leader (costume body actor) Voice Cast Members * Dan Castellaneta as Flying Monkey Number 1 (monkey sound effects) * Frank Welker as Flying Monkey Number 2 (monkey sound effects) Transcripts * [[The Wizard of Oz (2019 non musical reboot) teaser trailer transcript|''The Wizard of Oz (2019 non musical reboot) teaser trailer transcript]] * ''The Wizard of Oz'' (2019 non musical reboot) trailer transcript * ''The Wizard of Oz'' (2019 non musical reboot) transcript Category:Reboots Category:Film remakes